Just To See You Smile
by GreenNinja23
Summary: My one shot using the song Just To See You Smile! PercyXAnnabeth :)


**Man I've done a lot of writing today! My Dad used to sing this song to me when I was younger and I heard it today and typed out a one shot. Hopefully you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or PJO **

* * *

_You always had an eye for things that glittered_

_But I was far from being made of gold_

_I don't know how but I scraped up the money_

_I just could quite tell you no._

Annabeth and I were walking through the mall, her hand tightly interlocked with mine. I was smiling happily as she told me about her new classes. The abruptly she stopped. She was staring at something in the window of a jewelry shop and I followed her line of sight. On one of the racks was a gold owl necklace. Underneath it's feet in cursive letters it said Wisdom. I looked down at the price and frowned.

Sixty dollars?!

I placed my hand in my pocket and felt the crumpled five dollar bill. Annabeth sighed and we began walking again. I glanced back at the necklace and made a promise.

Two months later Annabeth had that necklace hung around her neck. Two months of hard work, saving up and even some begging I was able to get it for her.

_Just like when you were leaving Amarillo _

_Takin' that new job in Tennessee_

_I quit mine so we could be together _

_I can't forget the way you looked at me._

"Percy I got the job…"

I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding and nodded slowly. I had walked into Annabeth's apartment to see everything in boxes. She and I are both out of college and she's been waiting a month to hear from a job in Tennessee.

"Oh…Well that's okay. That's great Wise Girl I knew they wouldn't be stupid enough to reject you."

She nodded and she stared up at me tears ready to grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and sighed against my chest.

"Percy what about us?"

I thought about it for a minute. Sure I could stay here and let Annabeth leave but is my rundown apartment and underpaying job worth it? Annabeth rubbed her head deeper into my chest and I smelted her lemon shampoo and smiled. I pulled out my phone and dialed my boss.

"Percy what are you-"

"Yes hello Mack….No I'm fine….I'm calling because I have to quit….Yes I know….Okay I'll come and get my stuff later."

I hung up the phone and looked down at Annabeth. She was crying now but the smile on her face told me she wasn't sad. She laughed and flung herself back into my arms sending us both to the ground.

_Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done _

_I'd never count the cost_

_It's worth all that's lost _

_Just to see you smile._

"Percy you said you would take me to the museum today!"

I pressed the A button repeatedly to make my hero slash the monster across the face and chest. Annabeth huffed behind me.

"Uh yeah I'll be done in a minute Babe."

She sat down on my couch and placed her elbows on her knees. She didn't say anything as I played throughout the level and for that I was grateful. I beat level 16 and now was on the final boss level. I was finally close to beating the game I've been failing at since I was ten!

"Percy _now _can we go?"

I jumped when she started talking. I frowned when my character got hurt and quickly worked to kill the monster.

"Annabeth I'm on the last level!"

She groaned and stood up. I watched her from the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing?"

She slipped on one of her shoes and pointed to the door.

"I'm leaving. I really want to see the new exhibit in the museum so I'm going."

I turned around and saw how upset she looked. I glanced down at my controller then back at her and sighed. Screw this game. I set my controller down instantly and walked over to her.

"Hey I'm sorry Wise Girl. Give me five minutes to put actual pants on and we can go okay?"

She laughed and nodded. Before I could take a step she gently tugged on my shirt and leaned up to kiss me. When she pulled away she was smiling.

On the TV screen the words "You Lose!" Were flashing but Annabeth's beautiful smile told me differently.

_When you said that time was all you really needed_

_I walked away and let you have your space_

_Only leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly _

_as the tears rolling down your face._

"Annabeth open the door! Please open the door!"

I could hear her muffled sobs and my heart started breaking. I was working on a project with one of my classmates when she just kissed me. Annabeth was in the process of opening the door when she did. Now she's crying in our bedroom and I'm pleading for her to let me in.

"Annabeth…Baby please."

She slowly opened the door a crack and my heart ached when I saw her red eyes and the small tears rolling down her cheeks. I reached my hands out and Annabeth shook her head. She opened the door fully and I saw a suitcase.

"Annabeth what-"

"Percy I'm gonna need time….time away from you."

"But I-"

"Please…"

I simply stared at her for a minute before slowly nodding. In a small whisper I said.

"Okay…"

I grabbed my keys and walked out of the apartment to give her time to pack.

_And yesterday I knew just what you wanted_

_When you came walking up to me with him_

_I told you I was happy for you _

_And given the chance I'd lie again._

I was waiting on a park bench watching couples kiss and hug and children play. When I saw a little blonde girl I thought of Annabeth. We've been broken up for a couple months now but I can't stop thinking about her.

I glanced to my right and saw a woman with blonde curls laughing with a brown haired man. When I took a closer look I saw it was Annabeth. I stood up and she spotted me. She exchanged a few words with the man she was with before they both walked over.

"Annabeth!"

"Um hello Percy how are you?"

"I'm great…What about you?"

She smiled nervously and nodded.

"I'm good…Uh Percy this is James…James this is Percy."

He stuck his hand out to shake and I did. I may or may not have squeezed his hand a little tighter then needed but whatever. Annabeth patted James's chest and pointed to a hot dog stand.

"Can you get us some please?"

He nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek, giving me a warning look and went off. Annabeth stared at me nervously.

"Percy-"

"No no…no need to explain yourself. We're not dating. I'm…I'm happy for you."

I felt as if I would vomit. It took everything I had to say that. I had a feeling she knew I was lying but she nodded slowly and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you."

She gently leaned over and kissed my cheek as a final goodbye and waved as she walked back to James. My broken heart breaking even more with each step.

_Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done I'd never count the cost_

_It's worth all that's lost_

_Just to see you smile._

This is it. The day I've been dreading for three months now. Annabeth and James are getting married today. I was invited but I don't know if I can go. I can't see the woman I love more than life itself marry someone else. I'm sitting in my car, in a tux outside the church but I don't think I can go in. The wedding started twenty minutes ago and I heard 'Here comes the bride' playing.

'_She's happy now. You love to see her happy'_

I want to be the one who makes her happy but since that didn't happen I guess this is my last chance. I slowly got out of the car and walked to the church. The big doors were open and I leaned against the doorway. I could see Annabeth's Dad and step Mother smiling from their seats. Bobby and Matthew were horsing around in their seats but an elder woman smacked them with her purse causing them to quiet down and for me to chuckle.

Annabeth must have heard me because her eyes locked with mine. I gave her a sad smile and stuck my hand up in a wave. Her grey eyes widened before she lightly shook her head and turned back to James, her soon to be husband. There was a lump in my throat that I tried desperately to swallow.

"James do you take this Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife to-"

I gave the couple one last look before sighing and stepping outside and walking to the parking lot. I sat down on a walkway by my car and looked down at the pavement. After about five minutes I heard the sound of heels running towards me. I looked up and saw a frazzled Annabeth quickly approaching. When she got close enough to touch me she stopped.

"Annabeth what are-"

"I can't marry him."

My heart did a little happy dance but I was still confused.

"Why not?"

She sighed and sat down next to me, probably ruining her white dress but she didn't seem to care.

"Because!"

When I gave her a look she continued.

"Because he doesn't like blue cookies! Because he doesn't have the sweetest relationship with his Mom! Because he doesn't have a weird obsession with the sea! Percy he's not you. I can't marry him!"

My heart was finally placed back together and I grinned and pulled her closer to me smashing my lips against hers. I moaned as soon as they made contact. _Gods I've missed her lips._

Annabeth smiled when I pulled away and I felt like crying because I was so happy.

"Annabeth you probably just ruined that dress."

She shrugged and stood up extending her hand out to me.

"Eh. I guess I'll just have to get another one when we get married."

I smiled brightly and she pulled me into another intense kiss. I pushed her against my car and started kissing down her neck but a voice yelled out.

"Jackson get away from her!"

I looked up and saw James storming over to us. Annabeth lifted up her hand and gave him the finger causing him to pause in shock. I laughed and looked down at her.

"Why's you do that?"

She pecked my lips and gave me a cheeky grin.

"Just to see you smile."


End file.
